


Todays Latest

by WinterRose04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coffee Shop, Fluff, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), street artist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose04/pseuds/WinterRose04
Summary: Keith is a street artist who does tons of requests every day and- hold up, cute coffee shop guy is here Keith has to paint him.OrKeith is a street artist who has a huge crush on the cute boy that always sits in the window at the coffee shopI guess...I suck at summaries leave me alone
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Todays Latest

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh
> 
> This is a mess but oh well  
> Enjoy!

The sound of spray paint had always been calming to Keith, it was his release. His escape. His mother had been an amazing artist when she was still alive. Taught Keith everything he knows. The raven let his mind clear as the blue spray covered his canvas, blocking out the busy street noise, the footsteps that trampled by, all his worries sprayed away. The clacking sound of the bottles filled his ears as he replaced the blue paint in his hand with white, spraying a touch on his gloved hand and flicking his fingers; creating a simple yet beautiful dusting of white flecks across the canvas. When he finished, he signed his name at the bottom and rolled it up, handing it to the woman beside him who thanked him and walked away, unrolling the painting to stare at it in amazement. Keith sighed, thankful that he had learned early on to charge his customers before he started painting.

He had a decently sized crowd circled around him, all waiting eagerly to see his next creation. Some people stepped up asking if he could do something for them next. The Asian pulled off one of his gloves and grabbed his phone from his back pocket, checking the time. Nodding to himself, he pulled off the other glove and his mask, shaking out his hair. 

“Sorry guys, requests are closed for a bit.” He ignored the disappointed sounds of those around him and began to pull out a special canvas and a paintbrush. Right on cue, a flash of tan skin passed by and Keith’s head snapped up, pausing his actions as he watched the beautiful boy walk into the coffee shop just in front of the ravens set up. Keith had been doing this for a while now, maybe two or three months, so he had the timing down to practically the second. The tan boy with gorgeous blue eyes came to the coffee shop every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday- 4 o’clock on the dot- always meeting up with a bigger guy who seemed like the human version of Baymax from _ Big Hero 6-  _ As far as Keith could tell; all sweet and cuddly. He would sit right in the window and talk with his Baymax of a friend while he did something in a notebook. Or sketchbook. Something in a  _ book _ . That was all Keith knew about that. 

However, what Keith  _ did _ know, was that when the young man was gorgeous and the lighting of the slowly setting sun cast a beautiful glow on his caramel skin. What he also knew, was that he was a gay mess and couldn’t help but paint the boy every time he saw him. Some might think he's creepy- seeing as he had more than a few prints of this young man that he had done- but Keith merely saw it as… appreciating the view and not letting such a gorgeous sight go to waste. It was as simple as that- it was far more complicated than that but the poor boy was a disaster when it came to feelings so he just pretended they weren’t there. Not the most adult thing he had ever done but oh well. 

Keith was just finishing pulling out the needed supplies when he looked up to see the young man settled down in his usual seat, face focused as he worked in his note/sketch/something book. The raven smiled and got to work on his blank canvas; making sure to bring out the ocean blue eyes in this piece. 

~~~

Keith tried not to make it obvious that he was painting the cute boy in the coffee shop. He really did. But said cute boy in the coffee shop made that very difficult when he always looked over just in time to catch Keith staring- whether it was for the painting or for his own enjoyment… that was still unknown; or unacknowledged but whatever. It had happened at least 5 times now in the last 45 minutes and Keith was trying desperately to just finish the painting and leave before he embarrassed himself further. Rather disgruntled at being caught, Keith settled down and focused on the painting, not allowing himself to look up again. It only took around ten more minutes before Keith was finally done. He set his brush down and admired his work, smiling proudly. He stared at the painting until someone cleared their throat, startling Keith and causing him to drop the painting. It fell to the ground unharmed but face up. Keith cursed under his breath but looked up with a slightly annoyed look. His breath caught in his throat as he looked up at the tan boy but didn’t meet his eyes because his eyes were focused on the painting. 

“Uh…” Keith said dumbly as he moved to stand up, moving around his supplies awkwardly. “Sorry I-”

“You missed my birthmark.” The man cut him off and Keith stared blankly. 

“What?” he asked. The man chuckled and straightened, flashing Keith was a bright grin. 

“You missed my birthmark. Here, on my cheek. It’s small but its there.” He turned his head to the side and pointed to a small dot on his cheek. 

“You-you’re not…. You don’t think I’m a weirdo for painting you?” Keith asked, dumbfounded. The man let out a laugh. 

“Of course not! I would be calling myself a weirdo if that was the case.” He said. Keith just blinked, not sure what to say. Letting out another chuckle, the blue-eyed beauty grabbed something from his messenger bag and flipped through it. “This was today’s latest sketch but trust me, there are a lot more in here.” He turned the book-it _was_ a sketchbook- and Keith found himself staring at… him? It was. He was looking at a drawing of him.. Painting… Cute boy from the coffee shop had drawn him? Cute boy from the coffee shop had drawn him! Keith looked up and met the ocean blue eyes. “Wanna get lunch sometime cute street artist?” Keith let out a laugh.

“Keith. And that’d be really nice cute coffee shop boy.” he smiled widely. 

“Lance. But you can keep calling my cute coffee shop boy if you want.” Lance winked and Keith rolled his eyes playfully. “Uh, here’s my number. Use it whenever you want. My schedules pretty open this week so…” Lance rubbed the back of neck shyly, a blush creeping upon his cheeks. Keith took the paper extended it to him. 

“I’m free on Wednesday if that works.” he offered and Lance returned to grinning. 

“Yeah! Yeah, that works. Definitely. I uh… I should probably head out but...See you on Wednesday!”

“Hey wait!” Keith called out, and Lance turned with an expectant look. “Wheres your friend? The bigger guy who kinda looks like the human version of Baymax?” Lance barked out a laugh.

“Hunk? He uh- he let me come alone today so I could- uh. So I could finally ask you out.” Keith blushed and turned away. 

“Got it… Well, tell him thanks for me.” He smiled and Lance returned it. 

“You got it hotshot.” Lance winked and turned away again. Keith smiled so hard that his cheeks started to hurt. He looked down at the painting of Lance. He decided to title it this time. He took his brush and in thick black letters wrote:

_**Todays Latest** _


End file.
